Shattered Moon
by FyreWisp
Summary: A mysterious body found in the forest by Kouga, the prince of Wolves. Linked to the younger Inuyasha and the making of Miroku's kazaana. He is the secret keeper of the Western Lands. The shadow of the shadows, and the Child of the Moon.
1. Black Stained Glass

Hiashi woke with a sharp pain in his side. He got up to find that his side was bound and bandaged. He tried to remember the events that happened before he was here. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_*Flashback*_

_I sped through the forest with lighting speed, trying to catch whoever that was running from me, blades of grass whipped my face as I ran and crouch at the same time, I reached to my side, taking a slender dagger that whistled from the rush of the wind. I pulled my arm back in a horizantal motion and let the blade fly. The silver glint of the weapon split through the greenery, speeding towards the unknown woman, She looked back and threw a weapon of her own before the dagger split her back. She fell with no words. I tried my best to dodge but it was too late, the sharp stake caught me in the side. The sheer impact plus my speed completely peirced the skin, I was sent in a spinning motion onto the dirt ground. Darkness began to swallow my eyes, before I passed out, I felt muscular arms pick me up, and a groggy, "Oh my god...." the last three words I was going to hear, or so I thought..._

_End of Flash back_

The dog demon opened his eyes, still cloudy from the loss of blood. His shoulders slumped and he slowly closed his eyelids to go back to sleep.

He later woke to find a tanned wolf youkai sittind beside him, he was pouring herbal tea for himself and a second cup for Hiashi, the injured demon let out a fustrated moan, he was tied to his back and he could hear the wolf demon turn, the rustle of pelt skin signaled he was smiling. Hiashi scowled, "Are you gonna let me sit here, or are ya gonna sit there, you idiot!" the wolf demon looked amused and surprised, "You shouldn't talk to the person who saved your life." Hiashi knew not to mess with a demon while you, yourself was tied up. Hiashi whispered a half hearted apology and the demon untied him. He noticed that he was completely naked, he turned cherry red and quickly covered him up. The wolf youkai laughed and gave him his clothes, he put them on quickly. The cloak was ripped to no repair, so all he wore were black jeans and a gray T-shirt with sown on long sleeves. He noticed something was missing, he furrowed his brows, "My daggers." he signaled for them in his hand. the Wolf youkai hesitated, "You have to report to the elders, I promised to look after you, but you have to get your daggers from the high priest." the tanned wolf siad politely. Hiashi looked away for a moment and sighed, "I guess, but, tell me your name." The wolf demon smirked, "Kouga." Hiashi smiled, "Hiashi." The smirk on Kouga's face never left him while he led the dog demon to the elders, **_This guy is fiesty, but he still respects others with no hesitation. I guess it's in his family. _**Kouga thought, Hiashi stopped suddenly, causing him to run smack head into the dog youkai, Hiashi turned, "watch it!" he whispered. Kouga shrugged, and he pushed open the doors.

The elders did not look pleased to see Hiashi, nor to see him with the prince of the Wolf Tribe. One of the old men straightened, "Kouga, what is your business on bringing dog youkai filth into this place." he spat like the word was venom. Kouga and Hiashi exchanged glances, Hiashi stood before Kouag could say anything, "For your information" he paused and glared at the one who first called him filth, "I am very much clean, and all I want are my daggers is with your wolf high priest, so if you were to be so kind, I would like to have my daggers, so I won't have to contaminate you..._home..._" he said the last word overflowing with sarcasm. The elder actually reeled back, he motioned his hand, and two soldiers came in with a deer skin pouch with several daggers in each delicately carved slit. Hiashi snatched away the pouch and slung it onto his shoulder, and walked toward the door. Just as he was about to leave the soldiers crossed thier lances, a voice behind him growled, "Who said we were going to let you out alive." Hiashi growled and jumped back. Archers appeared out of nowhere, arrows at the ready. Hiashi crouched low. The elders stood, taking Kouga with them, they were protected by a barrier that sizzled if any thing came in touch of it. Hiashi smirked, **_Stupid idiot, doesn't he know who I am, the Child of the Moon doesn't die so easily!_** he thought with cockiness, taking three daggers for each hand, he fitted them in the idents between each finger.

He hefted the light blades, in seconds, he lifted off the ground, caromed off the wall and slashed eaach archer with delicate precision that took years to master. The archers died even before they hit the ground, HIashi touched the clay floor and dashed upward breaking though the stone ceiling with ease. Leaving shocked elders and an amused Kouga.


	2. Moon Serenade

Chapter Two: Moon Serenade

Miroku woke hungry, he closed his eyes for a minute and imagined biting into a thick juicy slab of meat as the oil dribbled down his chin. The monk's stomach growled and churned under his skin. He sighed and got up, the fiery embers from the last light glowed scarlet and popped whenever the wind blew on it. Miroku squinted his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth, **_Kouga, _**he thought. The wolf demon trudged slowly in the falling snow, his breath coming in clouds of white. In a few seconds, Inuyasha was behind Miroku, seeing what was giving of the aura of a demon. The two rivals went nose to nose before Miroku could stop them, "What the hell are you doing here, wolf breath." the hanyou spat, Kouga replied with equal hate, "Just going to ask a question, if that's okay,mutt" MIroku broke them up before they tore each other apart, "Hey! Hey! Kouga ask your question, I too, am interested why the prince of wolves is here." the monk muttered, glaring his violet eyes at amber ones. Miroku and Inuyasha looked toward the youkai as soon as he said, "attack on the tribe." Miroku's interest was peaked, "Attacked? By who?" he said a bit concerned. Kouga smirked, "A very skilled one, he killed forty-two archers in a flick of the wrist." Inuyasha glared, "...I doubt that a single guy could take out that many people, no matter how strong or demonic they are." the hanyou felt a bit skeptical on what the youkai said, KOuga noticed something moving behind Inuyasha, carrying a knife! He sprinted and pounced, reflexes dodging the knife's swipe. The same black hair and crimson eyes were below him, his mouth smirking with a sliver of awe, "So we meet again Kouga Okami-dono"

The youkai got up, shocked and surprised, "H-how were you....?" Hiashi was about to explain when, "WIND SCAR!!!" Hiashi simply turned his body, letting the deadly attack slide right by, Inuyasha kept sending barrages of attacks from the Tetsusaiga. Kouga kept yelling stop, stop, but apparently Inuyasha had not heard, Hiashi was starting to get annoyed, he crossed his arms across his chest in a X shape and yelled, "Yami-no hidaki!" a flurry curved blades, black as the night, shot out as fast as light, it cut through grasss and chopped huge chunks out of trees and spewed flakes of white ice when it hit the frozen lake, the black blades disappated when they got near the Tetsusaiga, Hiashi smirked, "Heh, the first fang of the Demon Lord, Inutaisho, the Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha froze, **_Keh, he's knowledgable, then he should know not to mess with me!_** "ADAMENT BARRAGE!!!!" Hiashi let one peirce his side so he didn't have to reveal his true self.

Inuyasha was sorry that he nearly killed the boy, but he thought that he was a threat, he heard a sound inside, it sounded like a....song:

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone...

The tune trailed off, Inuyasha walked inside the ruined hut. It was musty and balmy inside and he could only smell blood, the darkness began to disappate with a sliver of silver light from a blade. It was HIashi, he was carrying two curved blade sat at his side and a black aura swirled around them, "What do you want." the boy spat, Inuyasha winced at the hateful words, luckily the darknesss hid his face, "Sango is making dinner you should come." A rustle of cloth and the demon was standing in front of him...silence..."You gonna go or not?" the hanyou side stepped and moonlight lit both their faces, Hiashi sniffed, "Blood...not mine." the boy dashed forward, immediatly unsheathing the two blades at his side. He tightened the grip on the leather band, "Something's coming, something....not human..."


	3. Kamui Of the Land of Snow

Inuyasha crouched down low and Hiashi crossed his blades. A huge shadow shot toward them with lightning speed. Hiashi's eyes widened, he grabbed Inyasha out of the way and...blackness.

Inuyasha woke up with a huge throbbing pain in his side. He let a fustrated moan out of his nose, "I-Inuyasha...you're awake..." the hanyou looked up to find the mysterious raven haired boy next to him, he was in a cross legged position. "urgh, Kagome? Sango? MIroku? W-what about Shippo?" Hiashi smiled, "They're fine, just playing in the snow." Inuyasha's face contorted into a confused, "Snow? BUt it's summer..." he got up, ignoring the sharp pain doing so. He stopped at the bamboo screen, pure white snow fell lightly on the curtain, the settled in a clump of soft flowers that grew gaily near the door. "Inuyasha...Welcome to Kamui, the Land of Snow."

Kagome and Sango chased after Shippo while Miroku watched at the side lines, he was smiling a sad smile, "I wonder how Inuyasha is doing." he said to himself, not realizing that the Hanyou was right behind him, "I'm fine, Houshi" Miroku turned his torso, "Inuyasha! You're okay!" he turned to Hiashi, "Thank you." the monk siad with the most sincerity, HIashi smiled, "No problem. You're lucky Kagura was there to kill that yami youkai." Inuyasha sharply turned his head, "Kagura?" Hiashi cocked his head, "Yeah, what about her?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku, our enemy." This time, it was Hiashi's turned to have hs cheerfulness sucked out of him, he breathed out his mouth, letting his hot breath cloud into crystals, "So...that's what it is, huh?" his red eyes turned dark violet, "We have to destroy this...NAraku?" Miroku nodded, INuyasha growled at the hanyou's name, Kagome held up the nearly complete Shikon No Tama, "He's after this, the Jewel of Four Souls, it is a very powerful jewel that gives anyone extreme power, but...there is this one shard." she took it out of miroku's outer purple robe that was hanging out to dry, the shikon jewel shard had a grayish black aura around the pink. Hiashi winced as the evil power licked around the drew one of his slender katanas at his side, pointing the sharp blade at the pink shard, a black flame ignited within the hard steel, whipping it's tendrils of flames. It suddenly became a roaring black hole at the end, sucking in shadows and darkness. Thin tendrils form the aura began to be sucked into the portal to nothingness. Finally, the whole shard was as pure as the water that inuyasha drank from the clear stream. It shone a lovely pink and INuyasha's mouth was wide open while ramen hung from one of his canines. Hiashi sighed, "It's a powerful skill that I've learned during my time in "The Dark"" Miroku raised an eyebrow, Hiashi smirked, "Hell, underworld, whatever you wanna call it." Inuyasha pouted his lips, Hiashi flushed, "Ya know, you look kinda cute with pouted lips." he joked, Inuyasha quickly pursed his lips, "Sh-Shut up!" Miroku luaghed wildly, Sango spilled broth all over her kimono and Kagome spewed a fine mist of orange juice onto the table. Inuyasha turned bright purple and Hiashi looked upward smiling.

It was nearly midnight when Hiashi woke from his slumber, Miroku and the others were sleeping soudly in their beds, he heard Inuyasha snoring softly, muttering incoherent words. Hiahsi sighed, "Same Inuyasha, young and old." "And what do ya' mean by that." a feminine voice rang out, the boy turned, Kagome stood there with her arms crossed, Hiashi frowned, "It's not woman-like to eavesdrop, and it's none of your business." he said the last few words quietly. Kagome squinted her eyes in silent fury, "It is my business because INuyasha's mine." Hiashi's eyebrows slashed, "Ooh, bitchy." he said ferociusly, he turned on his heels billowing his black cloak behind him.

*dream*

Inuyasha ran as fast as his little hanyou legs could go, spears and arrows flew toward him, whizzing dangerously near his head. He tripped and began to cry and the sharp weapons peirced into his back and side, he felt hot blood run over his hakamas and drip onto the ground, a pair of hands scooped him up and he heard a rush of wind.

Inuyasha woke up with the pain unbearable and he screamed for his mother, a piece of food was out into his child mouth, openeing his amber eyes he saw a blurred figure said, "Hey, don't cry, it's gonna attract those guy again, if they survived my miasma." Inuyasha smiled as he felt warm water over his forehead.


	4. Confessions

"Hey!...HEY!" Inuyasha fell upon the floor with a thud, "Aurgh!" he moaned and let out a breath of hot air, "Next time you wanna hug a teddy bear and call him mommy do that to Kags." Inuyasha opened his eyes, Hiashi was sitting on a tatami mat, sharpening his blades, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha still didn't get it...."You were hugging me, and calling me mommy." Inuyasha chuckled, "I did not." Miroku saw everything and was laughing crazily, his staff was long forgotten to do some training, he writhed upon the floor tears coming down like rain, Hiashi bonked him upon the head, **_It's...Christmas_**, HIashi narrowed his eyes and let Miroku tumble on the florr once more, Kagome walked in on the mess and had no ida what was going on , she decided to ask, "Um...what-" "Kagome, do you knoow what day it is?" Kagome thought a little bit, and shot up, "CHRISTMAS!!!!!" She looked at Hiashi, "But, how do you know." Hiashi decided to tell the truth, "I-I'm actually from Kagome's time, there are still demons in her era, they are underground, somewhere, I was sent to live on land to see all the wonders of it, but when I went there, poverty, sickness, everything** bad** was there, that was when I found kagome."

Kagome was shocked, "So, that's how you knew those modern time songs, that Christmas carol..."Hiashi hung his head, waiting for yelling, but nothing came, "This...christmas, it's supposed to have a celebration right?" Hiashi looked, Miroku was smiling, Inuyasha was baring a very scary smile, "SAKE IS ON THE HOUSE!!!" Hiashi rolled his eyes.

Sango watched silently as HIashi took the sake bottle from Miroku, "mine...uunhh." he fell on HIashi's lap, snoring, Hiashi looked sorrowful and carried him up to bed, Sango smiled, **_For a demon, he is quite a fatherly type. _**Hiashi came back down only to find Inuyasha kissing Kagome she threw open any door and pulled him in. Hiashi looked at Sango and laughed, Sango did too. They both understood, this was more than kissing. Hiashi's smile faded, "I'm gonna check on Miroku." Sango nodded and began cleaning up.

It was Pitch lack in his room, Hiashi lit up a candle and found Miroku silently snoring, dreaming of something he did not want to know about. He turned his back to the sleeping form and opened up a worn book, about the size of a pocket, suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, he turned from his waist, "Miroku?" the monk had his head leaning on his back, Hiashi was about to say something when Miroku spoke first, "Hiashi, I loved you since you were in my sight...I just want to know...do you..love me back?"

Sorry for such a short chapter, im supposed to leave it hanging like that, so have fun racking your brain to see what happns.


End file.
